It Ain't (Y)Our Fault
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Alfred tidak akan pernah mau menjadi 'sosok' yang seperti ini. Ini jauh sekali dari pembayangannya, apapun, ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh. (AU, rusame)
1. Here, this I Am

**_Akan tetapi, mengapa malam yang kuharap untuk sempurna ini jadi begini?_**

Alfred meraih jubah, jubah legamnya yang tergantung tidak rapi di gantungan. Satu tongkat kayu dengan permata biru berkilau serta-merta dia raih, Alfred akan membawanya.

Bibirnya terkunci rapat tanpa sepatahan kata apapun yang keluar setelah dia bangun dari pingsannya. Sama sekali tidak ada, kecuali seringai-seringai kecil penuh geram yang terbentuk demi menggerami 'musuh'.

Alfred maju beberapa langkah, memungut sesuatu; satu bola mata. Sekeping bundar violet, milik dari seseorang, yang dia sayangi selama ini.

Sekeping violet yang selalu memberi kehangatan batin bagi Alfred sejak _penyihir_ itu bertemu dengan'nya' tempo tahun.

 _" **Umka erpgi, Ivan?** (Kamu pergi, Ivan?)"_

Alfred menatap sekeping violet itu nanar. Alfred menggenggam sebola, di mana sekeping violet itu berada dengan hati-hati, lantas memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah toples kecil dari balik mantel cokelat yang dia kenakan.

Alfred menutup matanya, selama beberapa detik, kemudian membukanya kembali.

 _ **"Auk inngi lkaina akmeabil...** (Aku ingin kalian kembali...)"_

Dua manikan biru laut dalam telah berubah menjadi _merah darah_. Mantel cokelatnya menjadi hitam legam; menutupi seluruh tubuhnya (tentu saja kecuali telapak kaki, telapak tangan, dan kepala).

Dia berjalan penuh gontai menuju pintu keluar rumahnya yang sudah jebol, serpihannya, astaga ... berceceran ke mana-mana, namun Alfred tetap tidak peduli. Dia tetap melangkahi serpih-serpih tajam nan banyak itu.

Ajaibnya, wow, kaki-kaki telanjang Alfred sama sekali tidak tertelusupi oleh para serpih yang sekarang telah kehilangan gunanya.

•

 _(Mengabut, meredup, menutup...)_

 _(Ke samudera api...)_

 _(Api hitam menggelapi...)_

 _(Mengabukan se... ga... la... nya.)_

•

Alfred melangkah mengikuti melodi.

Alfred pergi.

Alfred hilang ditelan kabutan malam.

•

 _(Kemarilah, kasih, kemarilah...)_

 _(Akan kubawa engkau menuju pada peraduanku..)_

•

 _His name;_ ** _Alfreedom 'Allen' Jones..._**

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Jepang_.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan. Keseluruhan jalan cerita dan ide adalah milik penulis.

•

 **\- IT AIN'T (Y)OUR FAULT, NOW -**

 ** _[INDONESIAN KARA]_**

•

 **Rated:** still T (R-14).

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

 **Note:** AU, OOC, ketidaklayakan untuk dibaca oleh kaum di baeah umur, butuh rujukan (?), butuh bantuan, dan lain sebagai-bagainya.

* * *

 ***~...oOo...~***

Dalam pelataran senja menuju sang putera fajar menguzur dan meninggalkan tahta pada satu hari, satu pemuda tengah duduk seorang diri di atas pohon mangga berbatang tinggi, berdaun rimbun nan gelap.

Dia diam, termenung di atas pohon itu, sembari netra bermanikkan biru lautnya bergeser-geser fokus menatapi para pasangan kasmaran yang semakin menit berlalu semakin banyak yang berdatangan.

Busananya gelap semua, dengan tongkat berpuncakkan satu dan suatu permata biru besar (warnanya seperti iris matanya, astaga) berkilau ada dalam genggaman—oh, dan perkenalkan, namanya Alfred Jones.

Laki-laki dan perempuan. Pria dan wanita. Para gadis remaja yang datang berkelompok.

Berpasang-pasang pasangan yang mencari kebahagiaan di malam Minggu (berajikan 'mumpung' besok libur, barangkali mereka akan memuas-muaskan diri semalaman ini bersama 'pasangan' mereka masing-masing).

Taman kota. Terang bersama rembulan dan para bintang pada cakrawalanya. Para pasangan muda dalam ikatan cinta monyetika yang saling berjalan berdampingan. Saling berjalan bersama ditemani para rasa bahagia. Saling tersenyum. Menikmati keberduaan bersama.

Alfred berkeluh-kesah di dalam hati—kapan dia bisa merasakan yang namanya _'jatuh cinta'_ selaiknya _manusia_?

Sejenak, Alfred merasa iri. Iri tentang mereka semua. Mereka semua yang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta yang tidak sesakit dan sesial-separah-seapes jatuh dan berakhir dengan masuk ke parit sempit yang kotor.

Cinta dalam dunia yang mewarnai kehidupan mereka...

 _Ck!_ Alfred berdecak. Satu decakan kesal.

Dia menyesal (mungkin saja, teramat sangatlah menyesal) karena telah diciptakan kembali menjadi seperti **_ini_** , seolah nasib-nasib dan para takdir baik dilarang untuk datang dan mencorat-coreti lembaran kanvas hidupnya.

Dia menyesal (lagi) karena telah menjadi seorang reinkarnasi yang kepadanya telah diberikan 'kelebihan' yang bagi Alfred seorang tidak pernah ada untungnya.

 _'Kenapa sedari dulu selalu saja begini?'_

Alfred mengeluh lagi —kali ini disuarakan, walaupun suaranya pelan—, ada satu pasangan yang sedang berciuman bibir di bawah pohon, tempat di mana dia duduk seraya mengamat-amati keramaian taman kota sejak malam menjelang.

 _'Aku sumpahi salah satu dari kalian kesurupan, rasakan!'_ Alfred bersumpah serapah. Dia mengucap mantra (yap, barangkali ialah suatu jurus berkata-kata ampuh ala-ala _penyihir_ lainnya), kemudian menghilang pergi.

Dia 'terbang'. Tongkatnya dia genggam agak lemah, seolah tidak ada niatan bagi Alfred untuk memegangnya lagi. Alfred ingin membuang tongkat _sialan_ itu sejauh-jauh yang dia bisa—namun tongkat itu bisa saja datang kembali kepada Alfred tanpa diminta sekali pun (dan tongkat itu adalah sumber dari segala kekuatannya).

 _Whush!_

Di atas para awan yang 'melayang' rendah, Alfred menetrai semua keramaian. Jalanan. Kafe. Toko-toko grosir dan eceran yang ramai oleh pengunjung (pembeli?) yang berdesak-desakan untuk masuk, memenuhi keinginan hati masing-masing.

Pakaian-pakaian dengan gaya terkini dan _up to date_ , semuanya baru.

Alfred mendecih kesal lagi. Mengapa dia harus diberi takdir seperti ini? Sejak lahir, dia sudah dikenakan oleh baju hitam lengket yang serba panjang ini. Model yang Alfred benci sepanjang hidupnya. Pakaian tanpa guna, selain membungkus tubuh.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya Alfred tidak pernah perlu untuk mandi, menyemprotkan parfum, atau merasa malu karena bau tubuhnya. Pakaian yang Alfred kenakan sekarang ini dapat membersihkan 'diri' sendiri, membersihkan badan pemakainya, dan menyerapi keringat serta memberikan aroma parfum beragam jenis aroma kepada (sekali lagi) pemakainya.

Alfred hanya mengeluhkan modelnya yang jelek, warnanya yang tidak enak dipandang, dan (lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali) nasibnya.

 _..._

 _..._

 _(Pergi...! Pergi...!)_

 _(Jauh kepada sang tuju...!)_

 _(Jauh... Jauh... Tinggi... Kepada sang Legam...!)_

 _(Bala tentara yang kejam bermurka amat sadis, menegahapuskan rasa, memenggali kepala sang waktu...!)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Whush!_

Alfred pergi, dia ingin berkeliling mengitari dunia untuk sebentar (barangkali satu hingga dua jam cukup?) saja demi melepasterbangkan semua penat, jenuh, dan kekesalannya...

... atau mungkin, untuk **_selamanya_**?

Alfred mengembus napas. Titik-titik air membersihkan alami mukanya.

Ia merasa dingin.

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 ** _to be continued._**

* * *

 ** _finished chapter I._**

 ** _._**

 **a/n:** INDONESIAN KARA KELUAR DARI ZONA NYAMANNYA, MU3H3H3H3! *slapped*

Iya, loh, saya keluar **(SEMENTARA)** dari zona nyaman saya sebagai PeLitKreNasIndo (Penulis Literasi Kreatif Nasionalisme Indonesia).

Yaaa, anggap saja saya pengin nyebrang ke bagian lain dari dunia fanfiksi. Habis slash, nanti Mature, terus Thriller, dan lain sebagainya (aku juga pengin improvisasi selaiknya author-author lain di ffn, pls).

Oh, iya... YANG PUNYA IDE UNTUK FANFIKSI INI, TUANGIN SAJA, PLIS! SAYA RADA MEPET KALAU PAKAI BASA-BASI! PENGIN LANGSUNG KE KONFLIK!

.


	2. Unknown Notes

_More, more, more..._

 _Lebih... Lebih... Ah..._

 _Lagi, lagi, lagi..._

 _Terus... Kan! Ah..._

•••

Berulangkali sudah dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, demi datangnya bayangan masa lalu.

Ada sekelebat bayangan yang tidak jelas termampir dalam pikiran. Ini jelas bukan yang pertama kalinya, ini sudah entah untuk yang keberapa.

 _'Apakah ini alasannya aku dijadikan menjadi seperti ini?'_ Jelas, itu Alfred, dirundung bermacam rasa.

.

 ** _sedinginnya kedinginan dalam senyap._**

 ** _semengerikannya kengerian dalam ancaman tiada berucap._**

 ** _aku takut..._**

•

* * *

 **— it ain't (y)our fault —**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat penulis atas pembuatan karya.

 _T — M (R-14,5). Gore, Fantasy, Random. Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia)._

 _Alternate universe! Indonesia, 1p-2p! Hetalia, OC, OOC, etc._

 **.**

 **[ ]**

 **~o0o- INDONESIAN KARA -o0o~**

 ** _-Indonesia, 1 Januari 2018-_**

* * *

•

Dari dalam kafe, ada yang menatapi itu semua dengan bosan, namun fokus matanya tetaplah bergerak-gerak gusar; pandangan yang seolah mencari sesuatu, pandangannya menembusi kaca bening di depan.

Malam ini, nyawanya terancam.

Malam ini, raganya berada dalam suatu bahaya yang tidak pernah dia inginkan.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

Ada sekelompok kaum yang **_segera siap_** membuatnya meregangkan tali pernyawaan.

 _'Bagaimana aku bisa bebas dari mereka? Mereka benar-benar mengincarku,_ da...

Pemuda itu menghela napas, merogoh saku. Sebelas lembar uang seratus ribuan bermata uang rupiah. _'Ah, syukurlah_ , pikirnya, dia membawa uang yang cukup banyak.

Baiklah. Dia bisa memperjenuh orang-orang di luar itu, yang menantinya untuk bisa mereka **bunuh**. Dan berhubung _cafe_ ini buka dua puluh empat jam— nah, satu kemudahan lagi.

Ia menghela napas. Menelusuri menu-menu, makanan dan minuman, yang sekiranya bisa _agak_ menghemat uangnya dan bisa dihabiskan dalam waktu lama. Ha. "Mas...!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 _last, last, last... yang terakhir._

 _yang terakhir aku di sini, membulatkan sepasangan keping netra._

 _yang terakhir aku bergeming tanpa jelas._

 _yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, namaku ternodai demi para noktah legam yang dengan kejam melentingkan diri, memperkeruhnya._

 _"Katakan 'halo' pada kematian pertamamu, Ivan Braginski."_

 _... namun andaikan aku tahu, aku akan disayati dulu..._

 _aku... dikuliti._

 _hingga belulangku nampak nyaris semua._

 _last, last, last..._

 _dewa-dewi Kematian datang,_

 _saatnya, untuk_

 _men... jem... put... ku._

 **~oOo~**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Aku ingin cepat pulang, hhh ..._**

Jakarta diguyur hujan deras.

Benar-benar deras, hingga _wiper_ mobil pun sepertinya harus bergerak bolak-balik dua-tiga kali lebih cepat dari 'kecepatan' sewajarnya.

Sayangnya, di salah satu- bukan. Di beberapa dan banyak jalan masih saja macet, meskipun tidak sepadat ketika siang hari.

Dan tidak sepanas siang tadi (tentu saja, lah, ini kan sudah memasuki waktu pertengahan malam).

Deruan para mesin kendaraan bermotor perlahan senyap, senyap, dan senyap... kembali ditelan tengah malam.

Jalanan seolah membisu, terdiam.

Lampu-lampu jalan berusaha memerangi kegulitaan malam, walau cahayanya tidak seberapa, namun cukup untuk membantu aktivitas.

Mobil-mobil segala mewah membelah rayaan jalan yang lengang, suaranya halus. Nyaris tanpa suara.

Macamkan pula dengan kendaraan umum yang mengangkut puluhan pekerja dari segala bidang—pekerja yang bahu-membahu membangun dan menjayakan negeri mereka.

Satu-dua-beberapa pekerja keras berjalan, separuh mengantuk, tanpa ada lagi semangat.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Dua setengah jam berikutnya, dan rembulan diiringi para bintang bertahta anggun berlangitkan cakrawala menuju tengah malam yang memerindingkan bulu-bulu kudukmu...

Alfred berhenti mengelilingi dunia. Berhenti di satu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui (ya, sama seperti ribuan nyaris jutaan tempat di mana dia pernah menjejakkan kakinya), area pertokoan yang sudah dilaknat sepi. Beberapa bahkan sudah tutup rapat-rapat.

Jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh kendaraan maupun manusia Alfred susuri begitu daja, langkah kaki biasa dan santai, namun iris biru lautnya terus mengedari seluruh jangkauan ruang dengan pandang penuh.

Sekitarnya benar-benar sepi. Seolah kota mati. Aktivitas berbanding amat terbalik dengan keadaan di siang hari

Namun ini jauh lebih baik daripada melihat pasangan-pasangan dalam ikatan cinta monyetika yang rentan 'putus' itu berciuman, bergandengan, berrangkul-rangkulan, atau apapun itu yang tidak Alfred sukai di taman kota tempo jam.

Oh, dan apa kabar dengan dua sejoli yang berciuman bibir di taman kota tadi, yang mana salah satunya (atau malah kedua-duanya?) Alfred sumpahi untuk kerasukan dan kesurupan?

 _'Itu sepertinya benar terjadi. Salah sendiri mengumbar mesra di tempat yang tidak seharusnya...'_

 _"SHIT!"_

Alfred mengendus, mengumpat, tidak sopan. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain yang berada di depannya, atau sepasangan sandal akan menampar pipi 'makhluk tidak jelas' macam Alfred Jones.

Makhluk tidak jelas? _'Memang sedari dahulu aku tidak pernah jelas tentang apapun, hei, masa' asal-usulku sendiri aku tidak tahu... Sialan.'_

Alfred berjalan tidak niat menyusurkan diri di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya mau berjalan di tengah jalan juga tidak masalah. Karena selain sepi, Alfred juga 'mengaktifkan mode' menghilang, yang mana tidak ada manusia yang mampu melihatnya.

Entah ini kemampuan dari baju hitam lengket sialan ini, tongkat berbermata biru laut yang selalu me _-nginthil_ -inya kemana saja, atau kekuatan dari dirinya sendiri? Sekali lagi, _'en. tah. lah...'_

 _'Toh, jikalau aku mati, aku bisa hidup kembali, 'kan?'_ Benar saja.

 _Srek! Srek!_

"Bawa senjatamu, Bodoh! Kautidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya tanpa senjata!"

"Aku bisa membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, Ruslan! Lagi pula, dia hanya menang besar badannya saja, bukan kualitas perlawanan!"

"Mitos! Tetap saja! Cepat, bawa senjatamu!"

"Tetapi Ruslan juga ada benarnya, bawa senjatamu untuk jaga-jaga."

Perasaan Alfred tidak enak. Dia sudah dalam mode 'tak terlihat', bagaimana mungkin ada manusia Bumi yang bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Kecuali...

 _Sreeettt!_ _Bruk!_

 _Srek. Srek, srek!_

 _Brak!_

"Pelan-pelan, Bodoh! Siapapun bisa menangkap kita jika kau kasar dan seceroboh itu!"

Alfred terkesiap. _'Tentu saja makhluk Bumi tidak bisa melihatku! Kecuali..., jika ada yang menyamar menjadi manusia di Bumi untuk menangkapku!'_

Dia segera meraih tongkat yang melayang di belakangnya, mengetuk tongkat itu sekali, hanya pelan.

 _Whush!_ Alfred terbang, masih dalam mode menghilang, enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya kembali.

Alfred melayang rendah di atas pucuk-pucuk pohon, namun tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak sulit untuk segera melarikan diri.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," gumam Alfred dengan suara lirih. _'Lantas, siapa yang membuat suara mencurigakan tadi?'_

Tidak ada.

Pucuk-pucuk pohonnya basah, rintikan hujan... turun? Perlahan-lahan, membasahi semua tempat

Alfred hanya menghela napas, lagi. Atau suara-suara tadi, barangkali hanyalah khayalan karena Alfred mengutuk diri (dan nasib)nya sendiri?

Sudahlah, Alfred kembali merasa dingin. _'Aku pergi.'_

 _Tuk!_

 _Whush!_ Lagi pula, langit malam yang mendung tidak terlalu buruk untuknya.

* * *

 ** _• finished chapter II_** •

* * *

 **a/n:** terima kasih untuk **naillanai** dan **sasunaru13** yang telah me- _review_ fanfiksi ini, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas _review_ kalian di sini.

Telat _update_ , jaringan untuk buka ffn error lagi...

oh, **chapter depan berubah rating jadi rating M, ya!**


End file.
